


Life is a Hunt

by imhidingnow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imhidingnow/pseuds/imhidingnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean have just moved to a new school. Castiel is messing around with his brother when he literally runs into Dean. The two form an instant friendship, but are hesitant to admit their true feelings to themselves. They aren't prepared for their lives to get a whole lot weirder, but how can teenagers resist a mystery?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is a Hunt

“Hey Cas!” Castiel turned around and saw his brother Gabriel running towards him. He stopped walking and grinned as his brother patted him on the back and continued across the school field with his arm slung over Castiel’s shoulders.

“Gabe why aren’t you with the girls like normal?” he teased as they both glanced at the cheerleaders calling out to them.

“What, I can’t just want to hang out with you?” Gabriel winked at the cheerleaders as they passed them, knowing they’d be waiting for him anytime.

“Umm, have you met you?” Castiel laughed. “You never turn down the opportunity to get with a hot girl, especially to chat with me.”

“Very true, but I wanted to talk to you away from your crowd of devotees,” Gabriel ruffled his brothers hair, proud knowing that his baby brother was just as popular as him.

“Haha, speaking of those friends, I need to go catch up with them.”

“Aww you never have time for me anymore Cassie.” Gabriel pouted sarcastically, earning a body shaking roar of laughter from Castiel.

“What are you, my wife?”

“You’d better hope not, otherwise I’d be all over you for cheating on me with the majority of the hot girls in the school.”

“I thought you wanted me to be popular Gabe. You getting jealous that I can blink at a girl and have her fall to her knees?” Cas cocked his head in arrogance, a grin lighting up his face.

“Hey I said the majority of hot girls. I’ve slept with them all!” with that, Gabriel punched Cas and ran towards the main school building with Castiel on his heels, enjoying the cheers of his friends as he raced past them.

The two brothers chased each other passed the lockers, avoiding being tripped by their oldest brother Balthazar. Cas managed to grab Gabriel and brought him tumbling down. They fell in a heap and heard a voice yelp. When Cas stopped laughing long enough to look up, he realised that they had dragged someone else to the floor with them.

“Shit, sorry about that mate,” Cas stood up and extended a hand to the boy lying on the ground. The boy took it and as Castiel pulled him to his feet he saw the light glint off the boy’s eyes. He froze in place, hand still grasping that of the stranger, as he became bewildered that anyone’s eyes could be so perfectly green.

“Wow Cassie thanks for the help up,” Gabriel remarked sarcastically as he brushed dirt off his jacket. He turned to the stranger and Castiel reanimated and immediately released his hand. “Ehh you look okay, we can’t have done any damage. If we had, it would’ve been Cassie’s fault for being so fat.”

With that Gabriel cackled and slung his bag over his shoulder before strolling away. Castiel threw a rude gesture at his brother’s back then turned to face the boy he had knocked down.

The boy was wearing a leather jacket over a deep blue t-shirt that strained slightly over his muscles. Dirty denim jeans hung loosely over his legs and covered the tops of his well worn boots. He appeared to spend a lot of time working, Castiel observed. His gaze travelled to the stranger’s face and Cas realised he had light freckles dusted over his nose, just above his mouth that was set in a cocky grin.

“Again, sorry. My brother can be an ass,” Cas smirked, recognizing the grin the stranger wore as one that often graced his own face.

“It’s cool, I tease my little brother way worse than that,” he hooked his thumbs into the pockets of his jeans. “I’m Dean.”

“Castiel.”

Dean chuckled softly and Castiel’s face fell slightly.

“What?” he questioned, feeling his cheeks warm.

“Nothing, it’s just a unique name, that’s all.”

“Well,” Cas awkwardly tried to think of something to say. “I haven’t seen you around here before. Are you new?”

“Yeah actually,” it was Dean’s turn to blush: he hated being the new kid. “First day, oh the joys of being new.” He smirked, knowing sarcasm was the way to avoid embarrassment.

“Haha, at least the people around here aren’t too bad,” Cas laughed, knowing him and Dean would get along fine as they both had similar attitudes. “How terrible could they be when they have me to look up to?” Cas winked.

Dean was about to make a witty remark when he was cut off by the bell. Shit.

“I have to go to the main office and pick up my timetable,” Dean sighed, turning towards the door that he knew led outside.

“That’s cool. I’d come with but if I’m late again...” he drew his finger across his throat in a slicing motion. “I’ll see you around Dean.”

Castiel strolled off towards his homeroom, trying to get the new kid out of his mind. He didn’t know what, but there was something _different_ about him.

Shrugging his shoulders, he walked into his classroom and was greeted by the cheers of his peers as he settled amongst his friends in the back corner of the class.

* * * * *

Dean walked down the corridor, not bothering to hurry. His ‘I-don’t-care’ attitude was plastered across his face as he peered into the various classrooms he passed. He glanced down at his timetable and checked his homeroom against the numbers on the doors he passed. _Ugh, why do I even bother with school?_ he thought as he watched teenagers try their best to annoy teachers. _I’d rather go to work than be here._ Dean sighed as he approached the room that was apparently his form.

He opened the door and wandering into the room, giving everyone his patented smirk as they turned to stare at him. He noticed a few girls giggling and whispering as he passed by so threw them a wink. He handed the teacher the slip of paper the front office had given him and was about to sit down when she grabbed his arm. He stayed where he was as the class watched him.

“Alright guys, looks like we have someone new joining us,” she raised her voice even though the room was already quiet. Dean’s gaze travelled across the teacher’s desk until he found a sheet of paper with her name on it, Ms Hall. “This is Dean Winchester, obviously he’s new so make him feel welcome. Dean, feel free to introduce yourself.” She threw Dean a friendly smile as everyone looked at him expectantly. This was what he hated most about new schools.

“Erm, I’m Dean, I just moved here with my dad and brother. I enjoy music, long walks on the beach, sunsets and frisky women,” he smirked as the class laughed.  
“Okay joker, go find a seat,” Ms Hall resumed her seat at her desk and chatter filled the room again.

“Hey Dean! Over here!” a deep voice called that Dean already recognised. He looked for the source and saw the only familiar face in the room. Dean grinned at Cas as he waved him over and made one of his friends move to make space.

“What do you know, turns out we have homeroom together,” Cas smiled and patted Dean on the back as he settled next to him.

“Oh no, I’ll have to put up with you all week,” Dean joked and was pleased when the guys around him laughed. “It’s Castiel, right?”

“You remembered, I'm so flattered. What did I do to deserve such an honour?” Cas put on a southern-belle accent and laid the back of his hand against his forehead in a mock-faint.

“Looks like we've got another queen of sarcasm to put up with,” one of the guys sat around them piped up and Dean stuck his tongue out at him. _It’s only homeroom and I'm already in with the popular crowd._ Dean was pleased that he seemed to be able to effortlessly fit in anywhere.

They spent the rest of form cracking jokes and trying to one-up each other until the bell rang. Dean gathered up his bag and slung it back over his shoulder as Cas did the same.

“What've you got first?” Cas peered over Dean’s shoulder as he examined his timetable.

“Chemistry. Oh the joys,” he smiled wryly. “What about you?”

“Aha, you're going to have to survive without me. I’ve got I.T, aka prank period,” the two walked out of the classroom and headed down the hall. “You want directions to your class?”

“Nah I think I've got it,” Dean had never cared about being late, so why should he care now?

“Okay, I'll catch up with you later,” Castiel jogged down the corridor, high 5-ing some guys on his way. Dean watched as Cas disappeared around the corner then set off to find his lesson.


End file.
